The Potter Twins
by Egelle
Summary: What if Harry Potter had a twin. This book shows what it would be like


Mr. and Mrs. Dursley of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense.

Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills. He was a big beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large mustache. Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much time craning over garden fences, spying on neighbors. The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere.

The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that someone would discover it. They feared what would happen if anyone figured out the truth of the twins Jocelyn and Harry Potter.

Eleven years ago their had been weird things going on. Cats and Owls acting strangely and shooting stars over Britain. There were also people in strange cloaks and hats over town. Mr. Dursley didn't like it. He knew it was something to do with the Potters and hoped it wouldn't involve him. He was wrong.

That very night three beings came to Privet Drive. The first was Albus Dumbledore. He was dressed in long robes and a purple cloak. He had high heel buckled boots on his feet and half moon spectacles on his long crooked nose which looked like it had been broken at least twice. He took something out of his robes and turned out all the street lights. The second was Professor Mcgonagall. She had a emerald cloak over long robes. Square glasses and a tight black bun. The third was Rubeus Hagrid. He came out of the sky on a flying motorcycle with a bundle in one hand. He was a giant with a bushy black beard that obscured most of his face. He handed the bundle to Dumbledore. Inside there were two babies. They were twins. The girl Jocelyn Lily Potter was awake. She had fluffy black hair and bright green eyes. Harry James Potter was asleep but had a tuft of black hair and a lighting bolt scar on his forehead. Jocelyn had a lightning bolt shaped scar on her left wrist (as she grew up she covered it with a waterproof watch).

Dumbledore carried the bundle to the doorstep of number four and tucked a letter inside. Before he left he put the street lights back on.

Chapter Two

Ten years had passed since the Dursleys had found their Harry and I on their doorstep. The house looked the same. There was no evidence that we lived here, but we were in the house. Harry and I were asleep at the moment but we were about to be awakened by Aunt Petunia. "Up! Get up! Now!". We woke with a start. Harry rolled onto his back trying to remember his dream. Our aunt rapped the door again and said, "Are you two up yet?"

"Nearly," I said

"Well hurry up. I want Harry to look after the bacon and he better not let it burn, I want everything to be perfect for Duddy's birthday."

Harry groaned.

"What did you say?" snapped our aunt through the door.

"Nothing," Harry said.

Harry and I got dressed. It seemed (and couldn't be denied) that life had been much kinder to me than it was to Harry. For starters I have my scar on my wrist where I can cover it up. Second the Dursleys liked me much more than Harry because of my appearance so they spent some money (not a lot but still) on clothes for me. While Harry pulled on baggy jeans and a sweatshirt I put on dark wash jeans that were my size, a pair of black socks, a dark blue shirt, and a silver crescent moon charm on a gold chain. They walked into the kitchen and I rolled my eyes at the enormous pile of presents. "Jocelyn get me my coffee and you boy comb your hair."

"Yes, Uncle Vernon," The we said. I came back with Uncle Vernon's coffee as Aunt Petunia came in.

"Jocelyn, that is a nice outfit, good choosing. Harry change into something respectable it is Duddy's birthday."

Harry was obviously thinking about screaming but didn't. I wasn't scrawny like Harry. I have long black hair (that was in a braid) and an athletic figure. When she was with the Dursleys she wore a watch or bracelet covering her scar. She also had bright green eyes like Harry. Harry on the other hand was scrawny and looked even more scrawny because he was forced to wear Dudley's old clothes. Harry had black hair that grew all over the place and bright green eyes.

Just as Harry came back into the room the phone range. Aunt Petunia answered it. After she said "Figg broke her leg and can't take them."

"Uncle Vernon," I began

"What?"

"Well the girls on the field hockey team you put me asked if I could come over."

"Fine."

I shot an apologetic look at Harry. The gang didn't bully me because of that one time I beat them up, so I wouldn't be able to protect him. He shot me a look that said it was fine. Then while I went to put some shoes on I could hear them arguing about what to do with Harry. I grabbed the skateboard from under my mattress and ran out the door. I had bought it after begging the dursleys for an allowance that they cut off pretty soon. It was navy blue with turquoise swirls. As soon as I hit pavement I took of to my friend Ella's house. She was our goalie. We became friends because we had a lot in common we both skateboarded for one thing.

When I knocked on the door my other friend Isabella opened the door. She played forward and I played mid. She smiled "Glad you could escape Dudders," she said with a goofy grin. We both loved to make fun of Dudley. "You mean glad I didn't have to beat them up?"

"Yep."


End file.
